As such a kind of warm water washing device, there is a device shown in FIG. 8, for example, Utility Model Laid-Open 61-26776.
In FIG. 8, the block 1 is a feedwater tank and water is sucked by a pump 2 and is fed to a branch point 4 through a feed pipe 3. A part of the water branched at branch point 4 is supplied to a mixing chamber 13 after passing through a bypass pipe 5 and a mixing device 12 providing with a valve 11 driven by a stepping motor 10 and the other part of the water branched at branch point 4 is also supplied to mixing chamber 13 after passing through a hot water tank 8 providing with a heater 6 and a tank temperature detector 7 and further passing through a hot water feed pipe 14. In the mixing chamber 13, a temperature detector 15 is provided to detect the temperature of the mixed water and the flow rate passing through pipe 5 is controlled here by stepping motor 10 and valve 11 so that the detected temperature becomes a designated temperature. Thus, the temperature of the warm water supplied to a washing nozzle 16 is controlled.
In recent years, living environment is improved and the variation of temperature and humidity inside the room during a year is small. Especially, it is remarkable at a toilet. Because a hygienic washing toilet seat device which is recently spreading in the market provides with a heated toilet seat and a water jet nozzle, the toilet seat device is kept in high temperature and high humidity. Therefore, pollution and slime sometimes occur at the toilet device and its accessory parts due to growth of molds and bacteria (for example, colon bacillus, legionelae, etc.) and it is easy to be unhygienic. The pollution has been washed and cleaned with bleach such as chlorine group and alcoholic group or detergent.
However, what can be cleaned by detergent is only an outerior part of the toilet seat device and it is difficult to clean a part forming a water flowing route inside the toilet seat device. There is a problem that if such pollution is left for a long time, the part forming a water flowing route deteriorates and is unclean. In the warm water washing device of the prior art described above, the temperature of the water flowing route from mixing chamber 13 of mixing device 12 to washing nozzle 16 is about 40 degrees centigrade or normal temperature. This is a temperature that molds and bacteria are easy to grow and excretory organ of the human body is supposed to be washed with warm water passing through a polluted water flowing route.